Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Village Pump
__TOC__ Absence As is most likely clear to regular editors of this Wiki, I have been absent for quite some time now. This is simply because I have been busy lately, and have found less and less time to help out around here. For this reason, this shall be my official notification of absence. It does not mean I will never return to the Wiki--I intend to-- but after I stopped playing Cyber Nations several months ago, I'll admit, I lost some interest in the CN wiki. I shall keep my position as a bureaucrat, and I can be contacted by clicking the "E-mail this User" link in the toolbox to the left, on my user page. Once again, I intend to return to this Wiki sometime in the future, so good luck to all of you. --'Aido2002'((talk)) 19:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :TO be honest, I was wondering where the other admins were. J Andres 20:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) : I've been here, but I've also gotten busy. I mainly just trim the new nations list and respond to questions at this point... I haven't invested much in new content. Maybe when things slow down for me, but I'm not sure when that will happen. -- Alphacow talk 23:00, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Help Desk I've re-done the help section. Any comments, suggestions? - Alphacow talk 20:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Someone just screwed over the NAAC factbook, and I can't find any history. Help? --Commie, Illy 15:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Please post a link to the vandalism on my talk page. This message has been posted both here and on your talk page. Thanks - Alphacow talk 19:32, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Someone keeps messing with sections like the SWF, and a few others... - Zikawe 07:27, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::I checked it out and reverted it. Simple stuff like that you can revert yourself (history, click on date of last valid entry, edit, save), but feel free to keep reporting vandals. A better method for dealing with vandalism will be put in place soon (see below). -- this unsigned comment was posted by Alphacow talk on Friday, 13 April, 2007 Update Vandalism policy llalalla Please look here to review a proposed updated policy change on vandalism. IMHO, the current one is far too lenient. Discussion for the new policy should please take place at it's talk page. Due to the lack of presence by a majority of the board administrators, if no feedback is received within five days I will enact this change myself and leave a note as such on the policy page. Thanks - Alphacow talk 18:43, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I am in favor of taking the current system and just making the first offense a 24 hour ban and adjust everything from there. J Andres 03:00, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::My main problem with the current system is that no one has time to actually uphold it. I know that I definitely don't have time to track each vandal and see how many times he's been blocked. Unless theres software that I don't know about to do this for me (i.e. keep track of how many times he's been blocked, what hes up to in the warnings, etc.), I favor the three-strike method... much easier to actually do. - Alphacow talk 15:37, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::Due to the lack of discussion on this issue and the fact that I am apparently the only active administrator on this wiki, this new policy is instated as of now. Further discussion on the matter can (and should) take place, but that discussion will be proposing modifications to this new policy, not whether this policy should be enacted or not. -- Alphacow talk 21:31, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Discussion ended. New policy instated. -- Alphacow talk Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Gaming Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 15:51, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Edit link added to news template I added this to make things easier. We'll see if there's a huge jump in vandalism over the next week or so. If so, we can remove it. -- Alphacow talk 14:14, 11 September 2007 (UTC) New Policy for war wikis The articles over various wars are becoming too complex. There needs to be a standard system in place. By complex, I mean that the wars are all connected in different ways. In the sense that people tried to make VietFAN and The Legion-Valhalla war connected and now the VietFAN and the Unjust War. We need to somehow keep these articles seperate, because they are NOT the same conflicts. While GOONS and several others were fighting FAN at the time of the Legion war, the war was started over completely different reasons, thus, should not be considered thee same war. And with NPO at war with GOLD, who is also fighting in the Unjust War. GOLD was declared on because of their aid to FAN, so that theatre of war should be part of VietFAN. This is why we need to seperate these conflicts. -Chaosman :Unfortunately, I don't pay much attention to the politics of CN, so I don't know what type of template would best serve you here. However, if you write something up, I'd be willing to help make it an "officially sanctioned" war format. -- Alphacow talk 02:15, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Report a problem Hi, you may have noticed the new "report a problem" link. There is also a page where you can view and act on these problems at . Anyone can view this list, but admins can also mark reports as "fixed", "not a problem", or highlight it for staff. And you already have the first of your problem reports! Maybe an admin can have a look and see what you can do to help! -- sannse (talk) 22:58, 21 September 2007 (UTC) New page within our current vandal system This new tool is pretty cool, but I was wondering what we should do with our current vandal reporting system. Should we abandon it in favor of this, or should be request that all vandalism reports continue to be posted to the report vandalism page? The second can be done by changing the text that appears in the "report a problem" box. Just curious to see what people think. - Alphacow talk 03:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:28, 12 October 2007 (UTC) wiki style sheet Who is effing w/ the style sheet and how do we change it back? This large size font is killing me. -CirrusOfMalla 15:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Seems to be fixed now -CirrusOfMalla 16:03, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Rollback You might like to consider giving trusted community members the rollback permission to aid in vandalism cleanups. These users are able to quickly revert edits using the rollback link administrators see. A bureaucrat can grant and revoke the permission . If you have any questions, don't hesitate to leave me a message. Regards, Manticore 05:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I like this idea. If anyone knows how to access the "most active users" list, we can check those folks out and see if they're helping, and if so give them this permission. -- Alphacow talk 04:10, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco here Thanks for listening! Kirkburn (talk) 15:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: I'm pleased with our new look. J Andres 17:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Treaty organization navboxes Does anyone have an idea of how to make collapsible navboxes, like Wikipedia has? It would definitely make things look cleaner and more professional for cases in which there are multiple such navboxes (which will only increase as it becomes more common for an alliance to be in multiple treaty organizations at once). See Template:BLEU, for example. The template takes up a lot of space, especially in cases like FCO where the presence of two fairly large navboxes at the bottom of the page seems a bit inordinate for an alliance which is just a former signatory. This leads to my second suggestion: Make it standard practice to only include a bloc template on the pages of current signatories. ♦ Vinzent Zeppelin (talk) 20:42, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I think this is an excellent proposal. Perhaps we should also have some kind of standard bloc layout, with a standard width et cetera. Right now it's a bit chaotic. Jeeooh 04:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Main page update Hi all, I've been working on a new main page layout. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. In addition to this, there's a whole bunch of links you might want to add from w:c:gamingstarter. You may also want to customise the skin for this wiki. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 15:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) : I've put the new layout live with just a few little tweaks. The content is identical, just the boxes have moved around slightly (I would have tweaked more, but I didn't want to change it too much). Kirkburn (talk) 09:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :: Well, I gotta tell you, it's ugly as sin. It really needs to be made to look more like the old one. Surely there's some way to make the adds fit above the title in that one? ::Overall rating: 0/10. I am seriously disappointed. ::General Mazur 02:32, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that the look was somewhat bad. I tweaked it a little and made it basically the old layout but with the top two boxes not as wide for the ad can fit. I think it looks decent now. Feel free to make any suggestions though. Lol pie 06:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Why is this page protected, anyway. "Please note that Wikia protection policy advises against the protection of this page unless it is the active target of vandalism." That is taken from the very text of the source code. General Mazur 06:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, I've decided not to use the main page anymore. I've set up the same thing at User:General Mazur/sandbox and have made all my bookmarks go there instead. Less ugly that way. General Mazur 06:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) General Mazur's Templates Since becoming a member, I have added several new templates, which I hope to bring your attention to here. Template:Infobox Needed To be inserted into sections or articles requiring an infobox. Template:Infobox Country4 |national_animal = Griffin |area = 5,300 sq. mi. |population = 1,251,190 |ethnicity = Celtic |allies = Random Alliance |currency = Strathclydian Shilling ($) |literacy = 93.9% |time_zone = UTC ±0 |footnotes = 1 Although the Government encourages Atheism, the primary religions are Druidism and Christianity. }} A nation infobox to be used by those who have substantially customized their nation. It works well for those who combine government types (Communist Republic or Democratic Monarchy, for example). Furthermore, it eliminates elements of the main nation infobox that divulge more information than is available in-game, such as tax rate. It also makes more elements optional. The Template page includes documentation for how to best use the infobox. Template:Infobox Anthem To be used with national anthems. Very straightforward. The variables are: |title |year |writer |copyright Template:Infobox Ruler Template:Infobox Ruler redirects to Template:Infobox Officeholder now. Template:Infobox football team Can be used for both football (soccer) teams and clubs. The variables are: |teamname |motto |logo |nickname |founded |ground |locale |capacity |league |rank Most variables are optional. Thanks to KingJarkko for the help with this one! Head Coach/Manager Along with the above variables, the following are optional variables that can be used: |headcoach |manager Using |headcoach provides forthe field "Head Coach" and using |manager provides for the field "Manager". Team/Club To make a team, include this variable: |country To make a club, use this variable: |city Template:Infobox Language This infobox can be used for languages. All variables are mandatory, except for |official, which adds the "Official in" field.: |nativename |name |pronunciation |spoken |official |speakers |family |script |regulator Template:Anchor This template is invisible, but allows you to add anchors into the page. Anchors pre-exist in section titles, but this one allows for them to be added in wherever. The coding is as follows: Anchorname is replaced with the name for the anchor, for example "History" or "Footnote". The template is based off of a similar one in Wikipedia, but unlike the Wikipedia one, which is limited to 10 anchors per page, this one allows for an unlimited number. Restrictions on Anchorname Due to coding, the Anchorname cannot include the following symbols: # | = Linking In the same article, you can link to the anchor with Anchorname. In a different article, you can link to the anchor with Articlename#Anchorname. If the Anchorname contains a space, it can be replaced with an underscore for linking. Example: If Anchorname is Word Word, it is linked to with Word_Word. Other symbols require more intricate linking, and therefore are not recommended. If you do want to use another symbol, and do not know the ASCII coding for it, action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. Examples Two examples can be found in the nation infobox above. Beside "Atheism" is a superscript 1''. If you click it, it will take you to the footnote at the bottom of the infobox. If you click the superscript ''1 there, it will return you to the religion section. So there are my templates so far. If you encounter problems using them, action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I will attempt to fix the problem or provide assitance. I'd like to remind administrators that I have applied for adminship, and that the voting has been open for quite a while on my request, without any response. I would greatly appreciate feedback. Thanks, and have a great editing experience! General Mazur 13:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 10:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :This is ancient, but I figure I'll leave a note regardless. I have manually incorporated the old parser function for its continued use, and thus this problem is an entire non-issue. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Favicon Wikia has changed their favicon settings, and the CN favicon needs to be reuploaded to File:Favicon.ico. Thank you. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) The new Wonders Shouldn't the mars and moon wonders have pages or at least mentions on the wonder page? :Don't worry, they will eventually. THis wiki takes time and needs people to update it, after all. If you would like, you're welcome to add a mention about them yourself :) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::I've updated the wonder page. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 18:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Cyber Nations Wiki Manual of Style Proposal Anyone interested in helping to improve the wiki should please view my proposal for expanding our Manual of Style. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Page of templates Given that number of templates we have floating about here (nation, position, etc), would it be worth creating a page of templates similar to how Wookieepedia has done it? I know occasionally I require templates and I cannot find them, or I don't know that they exist but could have been handy. Lumping them altogether through a central page would be a good idea in my opinion -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home :Generally, most of them end up being put into Category:Templates, however, they are in no way sorted as nicely as Wookieepedia has done, and at the same time, not all templates end up being categorized (I can personally say that I've started doing so less since the 'click-to-categorize' function came in. :All of the templates I've made and significantly updated and up on my user page, but you're definately right, there are lots more. :Personally, I don't think it's a big enough issue to create a new project page for; however, if you feel it needs to be done, you can certainly start on at Project:Templates, and could start by inserting those in the Templates category and on my userpage, as that does cover the majority of them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::I didn't even know that category existed. Well, just looking at it I'd say that would be more then enough, and rather than create more work for ourselves by creating something entirely new, that could probably be more widely advertised and would do just as well. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home Collapsible NavFrames fixed I am pleased to announce that, thanks to the geniuses at the , the collapsible 'NaveFrame's are now fixed. However, this presents the problem that, due to the fact we never considered them to be broken before, they were never properly used. This will require fixing of NavFrames across the wiki, but it's not like it will cause major problems if they're not fixed, so it's not something I intend to revert until after they are fixed. Simply put, collapsible templates and tables made using the NavFrame class will no longer autocollapse by default. Thus, templates which one desires to be collapsed must be set to class="NavFrame collapsed" and ones that one wishes to autocollapse must be set to class="NavFrame autocollapse". Until they are properly fixed, they will always display in full. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Image loss problem Wikia has recently had some server issues which have resulted in a loss of images. The image pages still exist, but the images will not be rendered as they have been removed from their root location. This issue has affected hundreds of images on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Wikia's response to the matter: Kindly do not tag images which do not display for deletion. Instead, please add them to Category:Images requiring replacement. If you can reupload the image, please do so. Otherwise, please simply leave it alone. Hopefully, Wikia will be able to resolve the error. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :This sucks. Hopefully, Wikia will be able to solve this problem and restore the images. — Pikachurin Images seem to be reappearing now. Let us know if you have any issues with them. SVG Problems There is also now a problem rendering transparent backgrounds on SVG images. Wikia has been contacted, but it is currently unknown whether or not this is connected to the image loss problem or not. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Is there also a problem with the wiki's SVG renderer? This SVG file isn't rendering properly even when I reuploaded it. — Pikachurin ::The little speaker icon was rendering improperly too, but I reverted to an older version and it worked. I'll pass that flag along to Uberfuzzy (he set up a test page here). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Did you hear anything back from Wikia yet? — Pikachurin :I was assured it was being looked into. I certainly hope it is. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:63, Quintidi, 5 Pluviôse CCXVIII Use of war flags There has never been a standard for use of war flags or normal flags on wiki war pages. I feel that the primary purpose of flags is to be quick/easy identifiers, and that therefore we should have a policy to ALWAYS use ONLY the primary flag for an alliance on all wiki pages, since that is the flag most people are accustomed to seeing. War flags should only be used in alliance announcements on the forum, and except for alliance information pages should never be seen on the wiki. Thoughts? -CirrusOfMalla (talk • ) 22:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :While there is no official policy, war flags are almost always used as identifiers on war articles, and I think it should stay that way. War flags for war articles, alliance flags elswhere would be my proposal. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:60, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII :War flags aren't the same "quick/easy identifiers" as a regular alliance flag, but at the same time, I see no harm in using them. The alliances obviously made them with the intent to be used, and they do stand out a bit more in war articles, often much more "show-offish" than the regular flags. Basically, they look pretty. They make the war articles look nicer and give them a bit of a difference from the ordinary. I like them. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 23:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC)' Need help adding "terms" to alliance war infobox Too many people think "white peace" means with "nobody won", which is not correct. White peace merely means there were no terms and the two sides agreed to a ceasefire; it does not mean one side might not have completely owned the other. As such, the alliance war infobox needs to be modified so that below "result" there is a new line for "terms", so it is clear that whether or not there was a victor and whether or not there were terms are two separate questions. I started to make this change, but my knowledge of wiki code is fairly basic and with the complicated formatting of the alliance war infobox, I couldn't make it work to my satisfaction (for example, I don't know how to make it an optional field, which it ought to be since ongoing wars have no terms). If someone will help modify the infobox as suggested, I will be happy to go through each of the major wars and populate the new field. -CirrusOfMalla (talk • ) 15:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :An optional field can be accomplished with a conditional, which I'm pretty sure I can work out. However, I'm not sure of the need myself. A white peace is just a ceasefire. No one "wins," even if one side did trounce the other. The article itself should say who was the superior party of the two and who accomplished their objectives with the need for another field. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC)' ::Accomplishing your objective is the definition of winning a war. If your objective is to trounce your enemy, then you've won the war even if you give them white peace at the end of it. If your objective is to impose harsh terms, then a white peace isn't a victory for you. This is why it's important to differentiate between the result of the fighting and the result of peace negotiations. They just aren't the same thing. ::As for need, the whole point of infoboxes is to present the most important information about a conflict in a manner that doesn't require reading through paragraphs of text. If one side trounces the other, that is one of the most important pieces of information available. We should not require people to parse through a bunch of text to know whether a war ended in stalemate or victory for one side, which is what the current system requires. If we were happy with providing key information in the text, why have infoboxes at all? -CirrusOfMalla (talk • ) 16:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::There is no need for a new field. What you've recently done on Eight Minute War more than serves the purpose. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:80, Quintidi, 15 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::Also, if you do want to make a terms section, please don't alter war infoboxes as if it exists until after you actually get it working. Your edits have all been reverted for the time being as they make the pages display even less correct information than they did before <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:90, Quintidi, 15 Pluviôse CCXVIII Update on SVG problems and An update from the Community team: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:24, Sextidi, 26 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Transparency in SVG files is back! :D Pikachurin Talk • 02:16, 19 March 2010 (UTC) ::Well, for the most part. Many need re-upload, and some thumbnails are still affected. It should correct in a few days though... hopefully. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:97, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII Email issues Recently, those users that have email notification enabled may (or may not) have noticed that Wikia's email system has been acting up, sending or not sending the appropriate emails apparently arbitrarily. I have a feeling this is tied to the recent switchover to followed pages from the watchlist system. Until they've got it sorted out, users who rely on email notifications will want to keep a close eye on their watchlist to ensure they don't miss anything. The watchlist can still be viewed at , and I've added a link to it in the toolbox in the left-hand menu. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:60, Duodi, 2 Prairial CCXVIII Portal namespace A discussion is currently open regarding the creation of a portal namespace. Please join the conversation at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Village Pump/Portal namespace and make your voice heard! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:01, Duodi, 2 Prairial CCXVIII Time for a change? Let's face it. Our beloved wiki has a serious image problem. People no longer view this wonderful place as a bastion of knowledge and history but as a biased and unreliable cesspool. While you and I know this is not the case, it begs the question; what good is a great library when the masses refuse to partake in its knowledge? Let us think on what the essence of history is: A clear and nonbiased source. Without this, history is worthless. Lately, the history on this wiki has been subject to the biases of our well-intentioned but harmful friend, Michael von Preußen. While his work and dedication to the cause is admirable, it is my opinion and I'm sure the opinion of the silent majority as well that having somebody who goes to great lengths to mask their affinity for the NSDAP is detrimental to the wiki's reputation. Who cares about the wiki's reputation? Well I normally wouldn't but the wiki's reputation directly affects the number of people who contribute to it. The more people that contribute to it, the more diverse and interesting it's content becomes. Having somebody who would be arrested for wearing their favorite armband in Germany is stifling the community. Let me make this clear. I have nothing but respect for Mike's dedication and obvious love for this wiki. But even the best laid plans can go wrong. Who is with me on this? Chief Savage (talk • ) 02:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that I support this. The average user clearly does not respect the administration staff, who they had no role in selecting. It is high time a democratic election be held to select administrators, and ensure the wiki is an unbiased resource, instead of the site dominated by the interests of a select group of people. It is telling that almost every edit that takes place is immediately reverted or otherwise changed by Michael von Preussen. I come here to find information created by the entire community, not just him and the other admins. I believe most people are in agreement with me. Bring democracy to the CN Wiki. Soviet Canuckistan (talk • ) 02:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree 100% with that said above, return freedom to the wiki. Denjak (talk • ) 02:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It is much more telling to me that at this very moment, MvP is asking his government if they can roll \m/, Chief Savage Man's alliance. Why are you trying to silence the people, Michael? Soviet Canuckistan (talk • ) 02:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I was hoping to make a constructive and positive change here but now I'm getting threatened with war. Not just me but my entire alliance. This is telling of just how far this community has fallen from its ideals of open and free discussion among wiki users to an autocracy by a very biased man. Chief Savage (talk • ) 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the above sentiments. Michael von Prus(ß)sia's dedication to the wiki is certainly above average, at least in the sense of any relatively minor or insignificant wikia project. However, the entire purpose of a wiki is the facilitation of the collection and sharing of group knowledge, rather than the facilitation of the power mania of a few wiki administrators. Especially when we consider the function that the wiki serves - that of the main, accepted source of all Cybernations information (there have been numerous debates regarding this precedent, I will provide irrefutable evidence if challenged), does it not make sense to have wiki administrators who represent the community? I can argue, and know that I say this with all due respect, that a Communist-Nazi Jewish anti-Zionist Canadian anti-Canadian probably does not carry the same realistic, reasonable, and open worldview that the majority of the Cybernations population does. Let us take into consideration Mr. (I apologize if the subject in question detests the typical bourgeois honorifics of the petty capitalist class) von Prussia's consistent decision to limit freedom of expression and indeed consistently oppose inclusionist policy while at the same time maintaining a ridiculously long and exceedingly irrelevant series of articles regarding his nation, offensive fascist philosophy, and questionable taste in Japanese skinema. It seems important that the community take a democratic approach (and I know the phrase "democratic" will certainly offend Mr. von Prussia) to selecting a new, universally respected wiki administrator, so help me God. --Vilien (talk • ) 04:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Response I will try to make this as short and clear as possible. First, I have no affinity for, allegiance to, nor do I support the NSDAP or any related parties, groups, or organizations. I think that I've made that perfectly clear in all my roleplays on this wiki and elsewhere. However, this is hardly the point, even though it is slanderous and quite possibly libelous for you to accuse me of such with no proof whatsoever. I would also argue that bringing my real-life political beliefs, whatever they may be, into a discussion about my conduct on the Wiki is as ridiculous as it is inappropriate, as is bringing my "questionable taste in Japanese skinema" into the discussion. Since I'm certain you all know where this post is going, I will be frank here: my political, economic, and social values, and my media taste, is not anyone's goddamned business. Furthermore, to say that every edit that is made is reverted or otherwise changed by me is as astonishing as it is inaccurate. Yes, I revert vandal edits and change or revert edits that violate the Manual of Style, which, incidentally, was democratically voted on by the active wiki community (as was the portal namespace, as Soviet Canuckistan knows full-well, having voted on it himself). I hardly think this is out-of-line with my duties as a Wiki administrator. As Chief Savage has all but blatantly taken responsibility for the recent attacks on the wiki, posting this message which assault my political beliefs after every one of my pages is vandalized with messages callng me a "wikihitler", "facist", and quoting NSDAP propaganda, all after an ultimatum was delivered to me demanding my resignation, I will certainly see that he is taught that waging war on a wiki is not an acceptable way to protest an editor's actions, no matter how wrong they are or how wrong he believes them to be. Now, while I try to keep my edits on this wiki as neutral as possible, as should all editors, I think it's certainly telling that the three first people to lodge complaints here are from \m/ and MK, alliances which have displayed nothing but hatred towards me both IC and OOC, as well as, in the case of MK, had numerous edit disputes with here. The hate threads about me on MK's forums have not gone unnoticed, either. Because of all of these... well, what I'm certain all of the above posters would deem "coincidences"... I am more than a little amused and irritated by this entire situation. I'm also curious as to how our initial poster can clarify that people see the Wiki (now more than ever) as biased. I certainly found bias when I arrived here, and at that time, it did seem to have a reputation for being biased. Perhaps it still has that reputation now, I don't know. As an administrator I try to keep the discussions I have about the Wiki to a minimum outside of it. However, to state that it's somehow my fault that we have such an image is, in my opinion, putting far too much store in the topics stored at the Castle Hall. I have worked with both sides of treaty spectrums during wars in an attempt to keep war articles as neutral as possible. And yes, I have taken up issues with alliances whose articles are biased. Deal with it. Don't call me biased simply because I ask you not to bias your own articles. The Manual of Style has said long before I arrived that articles are to be unbiased; I don't think enforcing that is such a crime. As for my comments regarding \m/, I am apparently incapable of making simple jokes in a private member channel without it being broadcast for the entire world to see. If you want to take such comments seriously, that is more than fine by me. You are free to exercise your stupidity as much as you'd like. Regardless, the bottom line is this: #It is obvious to anyone reading this that Chief Savage has taken responsibility for the attacks on this Wiki earlier tonight. As such, he will be permanently banned. Although I cannot force them to, I have confidence that the other administrators of this Wiki will see how inappropriate his actions were and will uphold this ban. #Given my service to this wiki is apparently unappreciated, I will be immediately resigning my adminship here. I will certainly not, as demanded by Chief Savage in his ultimatum to me, delete all my articles, and if any future administrator decides to do so, I will certainly protest it in the most vehement of terms. Oh, and for your information, invading my alliance's private member channel is wholly inappropriate. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:98, Primidi, 11 Messidor CCXVIII :I take offense at your entirely unrealistic accusations that any of the charges leveled against you are due to any sort of in-game political rivalries or disagreements. I think we all know that I have no love for \m/ (being their most vocal, intelligent, and respected detractor) nor do I have any respect or affiliation with the Mushroom Kingdom, a detestably immoral and incapable alliance. These statements have been made in full for the benefit of wiki-users and should not be construed as anything other than the truth. I admire your personal strength and courage of wiki-conviction in your decision to step down as admin, I hope a suitable replacement will be found. Good luck, sir. --Vilien (talk • ) 04:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition, your ban of Chief Savage Man is absolutely ridiculous. You have only the scantest circumstantial evidence of wrongdoing, none of which is actually valid in any sense of the word, and seem to have banned him rather because you were offended by his commentary. I sincerely hope another administrator rectifies this issue and restores freedom to an innocent wiki contributor. --Vilien (talk • ) 05:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice job, you trolling pieces of shit. I hope your kind has fun ruining the Internet, one game at a time. I wonder why CN's membership has been steadily declining? You could at least have left the wiki alone as a place to have fun and collect information. But I suppose you're never satisfied, are you? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:42, Tuesday, 29 June 2010 (ET) There is no "trolling" going on here. We are merely advocating for freedom and impartiality here on the CN wiki, making it a better place for all. Did you like wikifascism? People like you should be locked up for wikicrimes. Soviet Canuckistan (talk • ) 19:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just trying to make sure I'm following. He comes here asking for a democratic process to be done, is _banned_ for this, AND you're declaring war on his alliance (unless this changed?)... and the ban was for something you don't even have real proof against, just you deciding "OH IT'S HIM, KK"? Yeah. I can see your "irrelevant real life beliefs" truly are irrelevant, eh, nazi boy? --Archanis (talk • ) 20:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC)